Bound to You
by FreedomWriter97
Summary: Percy accepted the gods offer after the second titan war. A few years later, he meets Andi Turner, a girl who he's always dreamed of...the problem her own mother is trying to kill her. Will Percy give up immortality for her, or just ignore her?
1. The Meeting

**My friend wanted me to do this as a two-shot. Not Percabeth! It's with Andi and Percy, but a completely different story! They were never friends! Andi is still Andi, but it's a little different than 'You Belong With Me'. Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. The second Titan war happened in the year 2010…. I'm not sure what year it was really in. **

**August 18****th****, 2010**

**Olympus**

Being a god felt great. I had a great power I never knew I had! I was now Perseus, the God of Tides, Heroes, Loyalty, and Swordsmen. I chose to say yes to Zeus's offer after the second Titan war. You thought Annabeth and I were going to be together? That's what I thought too. But, being a daughter of Athena, it wasn't part of her plan. Her plan was to go to college early and start her career before she settled down.

I must admit, I was heartbroken. One of my best friends told me she didn't have feelings for me, feelings I thought we both had. But you know what they say, if you love something hard enough, you'll let them go. And if they didn't come back, they were never yours. ( Or something like that.)

My mom, Sally Jackson, was thrilled and sad when I told her I became a god. Thrilled that I survived the war and got such a wonderful gift in return, and sad that her baby boy was leaving home. Yep, that's me. The momma's boy. So, knowing I was going to miss her, I told her I would visit often and Iris-Message. Before I left, she gave me a bin full of blue chocolate chip cookies. I thanked her and went back to the Empire State Building, also known as Mount Olympus.

When I entered the throne room, all my friends were there, including Annabeth. Before the gods could do their ritual to make me a new god, I said good-bye to my friends. Grover was the first one to give me a bone crushing hug.

"You'll be a great god man. Good luck with Poseidon and Athena." He snickered. One thing I forgot, Athena and my dad, Poseidon argue a lot. That puts one damper on being a god.

Next was Nico. He had a couple of bruises and scars from the war, nothing too serious. He gave me one of those man hugs, patting my back as if to say congratulations.

"You did good, standing up to your father like that." I commented to him, referring to when he told his father that helping the Olympians was the best choice. He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. Who knows how much longer I'll live if I keep it up." He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure your own dad won't kill you." I said.

"I was talking about Persephone and Demeter." He said seriously, eyeing the two goddesses across the room. I turned to see them giving him the I'm-watching-you hand gesture. I chuckled as he scowled and did the same gesture back.

I was surprised when Thalia gave me a hug. I thought she would punch me for making this decision. My luck turned bad when she did punch me, giving me a dead arm. I was still rubbing my through all the hugging of twelve other people. I said god-bye to the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, who punched me as well, Katie Gardner, lots of the Aphrodite girls, and some Apollo campers.

"Well, looks like a lot of people are going to miss you Seaweed Brain." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Annabeth Chase. Her eyes were red from crying, making her grey eyes look black. She still looked beat up from the battle, but other than that she looked as beautiful as ever.

"This isn't good-bye forever Wise Girl. I'll come and visit." I promised.

All she gave me was a weak smile. "You're going to make one hell of a god Percy." She opened her arms out wide, gesturing that I should give her a hug. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, the lemon scent of her hair filling my nose. "You'll find a girl who loves you for you. I have no doubt about it." She whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

When we pulled away, she did something that shocked me: she gave me a kiss on the lips. It was a quick peck, but it still made me feel . . . nothing. I actually felt nothing in that kiss. Even if it was for a second I didn't a spark or anything.

"You didn't feel anything, did you?" I asked Annabeth. She shook her head, looking disappointed. "You'll make a great architect. I'm sure of it." I said to her, making her beam.

After all the good-byes and tears, produced by Grover and Nico (yes, Nico cried), I was shown my new throne. I was stunned they even made me a major god. I figure they would make me a minor god but no, that wasn't enough for them. I was told I was to work with my father as his lieutenant at his palace. That was something I couldn't refuse.

~ Fiver years later~

~February 13th - 2015~

I must admit, training with Ares will never, and I repeat NEVER be fun. I was his punching bag no less. I was twenty-one now, ready for more risk, ready to settle down from all the training and ready to find a wife, or so my father put it. I had many women lining up to meet me, lining up just to kiss me. But, none of them didn't catch my eye.

I told my father what I wanted in a woman, but he said that was too hard to find. My next thought, which I should've slapped myself for, was to see the love Goddess herself. I walked through Olympus, looking for the familiar pink door in the shape of a heart. The door with a boar's head sticking up with one eye and one and a half tusk? Nope, Ares's door. The one with owls moving around the wood, flying from tree to tree? Nah, Athena's door.

After a few minutes after walking down the long hallway that contained so many doors, I finally found the one I was looking for. I knocked a few times, not getting an answer. I was about to walk away when I heard a bang.

"Oh Ares!" I heard a female voice moan, most likely Aphrodite's. I swallowed down my vomit, trying to stay in focus of getting her to stop and answer the door. Another bang, then a groan. I gagged again, knocking a little bit louder. I heard Aphrodite say something like "Stop, we have company."

After a few minutes, the heart shaped door opened, revealing the God of War himself. He sneered at me, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want Jackson? Can't you tell we were busy?" he growled. I almost choked on my anger, but I decided it wouldn't be necessary to start a fight that's just going to cause a war . . . again. I was about to say a lame insult when a manicured hand reached out from behind him and landed on his shoulder.

"Ares, leave the poor boy alone. We'll finish this later." Aphrodite said seductively, kissing his earlobe. The hate and anger in his eyes melted away, only leaving lust and desire.

He gave her a cheeky smile, kissed her on the cheek, and walked away. On his way out, he bumped his shoulder to mine and snickered in my ear, "That's how you get girls man."

After her lover left, Aphrodite grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside her room before I could say anything. I noticed she was in a pink, silk robe, clearly letting me know she had nothing underneath it. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you Percy?" she asked me.

"My father seems to think I should be getting married and settle down rather than train all day and night. But once I told him what I want in a woman, he just said there's no such thing. Plus, me being the only god whose never been in an relationship makes it worse." I explained, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"You've never made love to a woman?" the goddess asked surprised.

"No I haven't." I said. She made that tsking sound with her tongue, walking around me in circles, looking at me from my head to my toes.

"First, I need to know what you're looking for in a woman, then maybe I could help you." She finally agreed. "Take your shirt off." She suddenly ordered.

"What?" I crinkled my nose as she snapped her fingers, leaving me in my jeans and without a shirt.

"Hmm, nice eight-pack, very fine muscles, and I mean very, _very _fine. Sexy hair style and gorgeous sea-green eyes. What else could any girl want? All I can say to you is walk around in the city and look around. Maybe you might find a girl you like. But first, what qualities do you want in a girl?" she continued.

I thought for a few seconds. During those seconds, Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and gave me a new shirt and two chairs for both of use to sit on. "I want someone who actually likes me for me, not because of what I look like. I want to be myself around her; I want her to be able to feel like she can tell me anything she wants without being scared to. I-I want so many things I can't explain them all." I admitted.

"I see. You want someone who is beautiful, but not self centered, cares for you and others, funny, smart, good with children, and loves you for who you are. Well, that could take a while. Like I said before, go visit your mother and Paul, take your mind off things. Go to the beach and have fun. I'm not sure I can help you much more." She frowned.

I sadly nodded my head, walking out the door when she called my name.

"You will find someone. I'm sure of it." She winked at me and shut the door. At that point I knew the Goddess of Love was planning something.

I took Aphrodite's advice and walked around Manhattan. I had no idea where I was going, but I liked the feeling of not going anywhere. I calmed me. The sound of taxis and cars honking by, people shouting at one another because they parked in their parking space, and the sound of sirens wooing in the distance. It reminded me I wasn't far from home.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jacket, sighing in boredom. The next time I looked up from the sidewalk, I realized I was across the street form Central Park. I just shrugged to myself and ran across the street, trying to avoid getting hit by a car because, well, that would just really suck.

I sat down on a green bench, putting my head in my hands. What was I going to do? Everyone's on my back to find a wife! Apollo didn't have a wife! Neither did Hermes. Why did I have to? Was it because I was a son of Poseidon? Probably considering the Big Three have wives, even if they don't love them.

I closed my eyes, just sitting at the bench alone. Suddenly I had this feeling someone was watching me. I looked around to see a few high schoolers running around playing football, a few kids my age taking a walk or jogging. I rolled my eyes to myself, finally realizing that no one was even paying any attention to me.

"Excuse me." A small voice called.

I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing no one.

"Down here." Something tugged at the bottom of my pant leg. I looked down to see a pale girl, no older then maybe four. She had bright red hair and deep blue eyes, freckles splattered across her face. She was hugging a torn teddy bear that looked like she had it forever. In surprise, I kneeled down carefully, trying not to scare her.

"Um, hello." I said. She gave me a small wave, using her other hand to hold and teddy bear and suck her thumb at the same time. "Are you here alone?" she shook her head, not taking her thumb out of her mouth. "Where are your parents?" I continued.

"Dead." She responded as if it was nothing. I was confused. Who was looking after her? Was she homeless and wondering around the city by herself? I prayed to the gods that she wasn't.

"Is there anybody who might be looking for you?" I asked, hoping for a yes. Part of me was praying for a no so I wouldn't look like I was abducting the kid and get my ass kicked by a mob of angry people.

"Andi." Again with the one worded sentences.

"And where is this Andi?" I watched as she pointed to the other side of the park. On the WAY other side of the park. This is going to be a long walk. "Did you just walk away or did Andi leave you?"

She looked ashamed. "I saw a bunny so I ran after it. When I looked back, they were gone." She explained. That explains so much. I stood up carefully and gently grabbed her hand.

"Will you show where Andi might be?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling showing she was missing a tooth.

"My name is Izzy. What's yours?" she spoke after a few minutes of walking.

"My name is Percy." I smiled as she tried not to step on the flowers that were sprouting out of the ground. It looked like she was dancing, very badly though. I have to admit, since she is young, it was cute seeing her stick her tongue out, looking down at the ground and concentrating so hard. "How old are you?"

"Four. I love flowers!" she squealed when a dog ran by and sent those white dandelion seeds everywhere. I laughed as she ran through the field, giggling and bubbly.

"Izzy! Come on, we got to get you home." I called to her. After a few more minutes of walking, we started looking for who 'Andi' was. "Where was the last time you him?" I asked Izzy.

"Him? Him who?" she asked confused.

"Andi."

"Andi's a girl silly!" she laughed. Outsmarted by a four year-old. Aren't I having a good day? It was around two o'clock when we heard someone yelling.

"How could you lose her Nate? Ugh, Charlie is going to kill us." Apparently, Izzy recognized the voice. Her deep blue eyes widened and she let out a huge grin.

"ANDI!" she screamed, running to the playground twenty feet away from us.

"IZZY!" Four guys yelled, running to her. Soon they engulfed her in a big hug, making her face turn purple. "Andi! We found her!" one of them yelled. He looked a lot like Apollo with his sandy blonde hair and hazel/blue eyes. He looked around 18.

"Oh my god. Where in the world did you go?" someone asked behind me. The person walked around me and squeezed Izzy in a hug. I realized she was a girl, considering her length of hair and her voice. "What did I tell you about running off?" she asked worried.

"I saw a bunny. And I wasn't lost." The four year-old replied.

"You weren't lost?" another one of the guys asked.

"No," she walked over to me; teddy bear still in her grip, and gently put her hand in mine. "Percy found me."

The girl turned around and stood up. Now I'm not going to lie to you when I describe her. When I first looked at her, my breath got caught in my throat. She was gorgeous. She was wearing no make-up, she didn't need to. She had long wavy brown hair, one red streak running down the side. She was in-between tan and pale, not too much, not too little. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink, and her eyes . . . wow. Usually men would say "She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen!", but that was it! She didn't have blue eyes. They were a dark brown, a very dark brown that looked mysterious. She wasn't super thin like a runway model, but wasn't chubby either. In fact she looked like she skipped a few meals.

"You found Izzy?" she asked. It was like I was in a trance; I couldn't break the eye contact with hers. She noticed I was staring so she laughed. Even her smile was gorgeous.

"Um, well Izzy actually found me. I was sitting at a bench when she walked up to me." I explained my voice an octave deeper. Then three more kids ran up to her, worrying about Izzy when they finally realized she was there. "Are these all of yours?" I asked.

"Sadly. Well, there not my kids, but they're my foster siblings." She explained. "Uh, Nate, how about you bring everybody to the swings. And make sure Izzy and Natalie doesn't go anywhere!" she ordered Nate.

"Sure. Okay peoples, line up and follow me!" he said, walking to the swing set maybe twenty feet away. That just left me and the girl alone, next to each other, and an awkward silence.

"So, thank you for helping her get back. We've been looking for her for an hour or two." She said suddenly, meeting my face.

"No problem. If I brought a kid home, my mom would go nuts." I scoffed, making her laugh.

"Mamma's boy?" she asked arms across her chest as if she didn't want to be touched.

"Guilty. She didn't have anymore kids after me. The name's Percy Jackson by the way." I said, extending my hand out for her to shake. That's right, I keep my last name. I was sixteen when I was turned into a god and I don't plan on changing my name just because of that reason.

"Andi Turner." She introduced, shaking my hand. I felt a tingle as her hand met mine. It just felt too good.

"Like William Turner from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" I joked, making her smile.

"No, that's my born name. What's Percy from? Perseus the Greek Hero?" Smart girl.

I squinted my eyes. "Greek Mythology freak?"

"Very. So was my dad."

"How?"

"He named me."

Before I could ask her what she meant, someone called her name. "Dylan pushed me!" a girl screeched.

"Tell him it's not nice and if he doesn't listen, tell him he gets no ice cream!" Andi called back. She turned her attention to me. "Sorry."

"It's okay. So these are your siblings?" I questioned.

"Foster siblings. We all live in a foster home on 24th street." She explained. I just nodded. When I asked her how many siblings she had, she explained to me who was who.

"You know Izzy, who is four. The one next to her, the brunette, that's Joan, who's six. Behind them on the monkey bars are Brad and Toby, twins who are eight. On the tower is Gabby, eleven, and her biological brother Nate, 18. Picking flowers is Faith, twelve, next to her is Bob, real name Brendan and he is fourteen. And Nate and Gabby have Sophie, my six-week old biological sister. So, nine in total." She laughed as if it was nothing.

I just stared at her in shock. "Nine? And you take care of them all by yourself?"

She nodded. "Most of the time. Sometimes they go to school all day."

"Where do you go to school?" I asked after a few moments. We just sat down on one of the benches, watching the kids fool around and play. Andi had to yell at them a few times for pretending to play with guns and told Brad not to put chewed gum in Gabby's hair . . . twice.

"I don't go to college if that's what you're asking. I can't." she responded sadly.

"Why not?"

"Well, I am twenty so I should be in my third year by now, but I've never even entered NYU. I can't go because I didn't get a scholarship." She explained, snapping one of her elastics on her wrist.

"You can't afford it? Won't your mom or dad help you?"

"Are we playing twenty questions? My mom had a huge drinking problem, so I make sure the kids get up in the morning before she does, get to school for the day, and bring them home when she goes out to party. She has no money." She looked at the ground as if she was giving herself sympathy.

"And your dad?" I continued.

She looked me directly in the eyes, making me shiver with her cold stare. "Not in the picture. He was just a one night stand my mother had with him. Same with Izzy. We've never met our dads or moms, none of them. Gabby and Nate knew their mom, but she died from cancer fiver years ago, Brad and Toby know their dad, no mom. Joan doesn't know either. Records show she only had a mom, no dad. Faith knew her dad and then Bob knew his mom only. Their missing dads or moms were never known. Even doctors couldn't explain it. What makes it worse is the ADHD and Dyslexia."

"They all have ADHD and Dyslexia?" I questioned, already thinking whose children they were. Andi just nodded. "Do you?"

"It's weird. Thinking everyone had it. But then you realized you're different from everybody else. It sucked during school, not able to read out loud or stay still. You always had the urge to-"

"Punch someone in the face if they messed with you." We both finished. She looked at me questionably.

"You have ADHD and Dyslexia too?" I nodded. She just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I laughed back, raising my hands in the air.

"I thought I smelled a son of Poseidon, but I was hoping it was fish Bob caught from the pond." She crossed her arms and leaned against the back of the bench. I stared at her wide eyed and she smirked at me. I was a deer in head lights.

"How'd you know?" I whispered so the couple walking by us wouldn't hear.

"You're not the only demigod in this park. Plus you look like a son of Poseidon." She scoffed. "All of them are demigods. That's why I've been looking after them. To figure out who their parents are."

"Are you one?"

"Yep. Known since I was nine years old. How about you?" she said.

"Since I was twelve. Who's your parent?"

She was about to respond when Nate yelled "Andi! Look at your watch! Charlie's going to kill us!" Her eyes widened and looked at her watch. I watched as Nate and Gabby ran around the playground trying to get the younger one together.

"Shit." Andi muttered beside me, packing her things in her messenger bag. I followed her motions when she stood up. "I'm so sorry Percy, but we've got to go."

"Will I see you again?" Gods, I sounded so desperate. Andi bit her lip, her eyes begging me like she didn't want to get in trouble. "Here," I quickly grabbed a scrap piece of paper from my jacket pocket, tricks of being a god, and wrote my number. "If you need anything, just call." I said, handing it to her. She hesitatingly grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket before Nate and her siblings dragged her across the street.

For the rest of the day, I just sat on the same bench, thinking why the hell did I let her go?

~On Olympus~

As soon as I entered the doors to the throne room, Apollo and Aphrodite tackled me with questions.

"Did you like her?" Aphrodite asked.

"You guys were watching?" I almost yelled at them.

"Sorta. We were super bored and Aphrodite said we should check on how you were doing. We used Aphrodite's crystal ball thing." Apollo explained. Aphrodite just slapped the back of head.

"It was a Silent IM you dope! It shows you any person you want to see in the world, but they can't see you back. It's fun really." Aphrodite turned to me. My jaw was open, wondering what they saw and heard.

"Oh, we saw and heard everything." Apollo laughed. Ugh, forgot. God of prophecies and sees the future. "And don't you forget it!" he smiled. I mentally groaned in annoyance. These are the times I wish I could either die or become mortal again.

"So since you saw my whole day and conversation with a girl I just met, what advice will you give me now?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look at that Apollo, he's acting like Andi already." Aphrodite giggled. At that moment I uncrossed my arms, blushing like crazy. Before I could say anything, they both dragged me into Aphrodite's room and locked the door.

"What the Hades is going on?" I snapped, breaking my hands free from their grasp. Apollo and Aphrodite just gave 'the look' at each other. You know the look when two people know a certain secret and it involves you? Then they have 'the look' about that certain secret right in front of you? Yeah, that happens to me all the time. I hate it.

"We saw the whole thing." Aphrodite started.

"Uh huh. I got that part." I urged her to go on.

"You gave her your number." Apollo stated. "What will you do if she calls you or something? Just ignore her?"

I never really thought she would call me. "No, I would answer . . . but what would I say?" I asked, clearly hopeless with women. The Sun God and the Love Goddess stare at me with their mouth open.

"You're kidding me, right?" Aphrodite asked, hoping for a 'Why yes I'm kidding you! I totally know how to get a girl'. But, that wasn't what she wanted. What she got was a:

"Nuh uh."

"Pathetic. That's all I have to say." She said. I rolled my eyes as she explained to me the different tones in a woman's voice can change in different situations. Kill. Me. Now.

Two hours of all the situations _one _woman could be in, I was ready to fall on my bed and pass out. But, when Apollo grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the throne room, I knew something was wrong. As Apollo opened the doors to the throne room, I heard the gods, other than me and Apollo, arguing.

"She is mortal! Perseus can not _love _a mortal!" I heard Zeus shout. Oh shit.

"What's wrong with mortals? If it weren't for them we would have faded away by now!" my father yelled.

"You watch your tongue brother!" the King of the Gods roared back. When Apollo and I entered the room, all eyes landed on me. I gulped. Apollo went to sit on his throne, looking at me with sympathy.

"What's going on?" I asked, growing into a fifteen foot god. Zeus looked like he was about to prance on me and rip my face off.

"He thinks you are falling in love with a mortal and will choose her for a wife." My father, Poseidon, mentioned. I felt my cheek slightly turn pink.

"I'm not in love with her! I just met her today. One of her siblings went missing and I found her and brought her back." I explained. "Besides, she's not a mortal." I admitted quietly. The gods were too busy arguing to hear what I said.

"Percy, did you know the girl you met was a whore? A woman who sells her body to random men she doesn't know?" Zeus snarled in my face. I clenched my hands into fist, trying my best not to punch him in the face.

"She's not a whore." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh really? How about we just watch what she does during her nights." He said, a big, and I mean BIG TV, rise out of the floor. I noticed all the gods sat on their thrones silently, so I followed their example. When the TV turned on, I saw the familiar faces of Izzy and Nate running past buildings on 24th street.

"Guys, hold up!" Gabby yelled from behind, with Andi in tow. Sophie was still in Andi's arms as they made it up to Nate and Izzy.

"Vanessa called me; she should be home in ten minutes. As for you guys, you need to get to bed. Now!" she ordered them. We, the gods, watched as they all ran through the building door and up the stairs. When they bust through a random door to what I guess was their apartment, the kids, besides Andi and Nate ran around, picking up clothes and toys before running to one small room in the narrow hallway.

The apartment itself was a pigsty. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and they looked like hooker clothing, bottles of beer, wine, whiskey, and liquor piled up in corners around the room, some on furniture. I could even see some stains on the couch which I thought were some alcohol, but then I realized what it really was.

Andi and the kids hurried around, running frantically around the apartment until it was spotless. I watched carefully as Andi raced to the bathroom, only to come out a few second later in an outfit you see dancers wear. It was a one piece, but sorta like a bathing suit. A strapless, sparkly, bathing suit that showed her every curve and her tan, smooth legs. Gods, she looked gorgeous. I saw her grab a small hat and a purse that she put over her shoulder, putting some keys and make-up in it. As soon as she closed the flap to the purse, the door burst open to reveal and skanky looking women and a drunken man. Behind her back, Andi motioned Nate to get all the kids in their room. Luckily, they all crammed into one room, all in their pajamas.

"You should be at work you bitch!" The man yelled, going up close to her face and raising his hand. She did something that I never expected . . . she flinched as if he was going to hit her. Gabe's done that to my mom, and I knew he hit her more than once. But before the man's hand connected with Andi's face, he stopped, and then gave her a sickly grin.

"I can't bruise you before your show. The men won't pay for you if your bruised." He leaned in as if to kiss her, but wrapped an arm around her petite waist and unexpectedly grabbed her butt. Anger rushed through me as she pushed him away, a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm only doing this for them you know. I have no reason to earn my own money and then give it to you so you can either get laid or get more drugs. I do it because you don't do anything for the kids you adopted! You don't do shit! And you," she continued, pointing to the woman in the doorway. "You just keep getting pregnant and then murdering you children!" she screamed.

The woman screamed back. "Shut up you whore! Protecting stupid children who were cursed with the gift of life!"

"Know why? Dare I say it, we're demigods! That's what happens to us! Monsters come after us and we have to kill them! But, being the bitch you are, you won't let them go to that camp where they can actually live!" Suddenly, Izzy came out of her room, Nate and Toby trying to usher her back in without leaving the room.

"Guess what momma?" she asked her 'mother'.

"What kid?" the woman said, popping a bubble with her gum she was chewing.

"Andi met another demigod today at the park!" she squealed. Andi looked at her sister in horror. Her mother looked like she was going to strangle her. Before she could say anything, everyone came out of their room and booked it out the door, Andi behind them.

They piled up in a mini van and drove down 24th street. A few minutes later they all arrived at a club called 'Singing Sirens'. When they got out, Andi started to speak.

"Stay backstage with Nate. Do not move anywhere or I swear to gods I will make sure you won't play a video ever again." She threatened. All the kids nodded. She took a deep breath as they entered backstage.

"Andi, where the hell have you been?" Someone yelled.

"Sorry Alex! Vanessa's giving me a hard time and I had to bring everybody with me. While I'm on can you make sure they don't go anywhere?" Andi asked, someone curling her hair into ringlets and another putting on make-up. Alex nodded, smiling at the younger kids and bringing out some coloring books and telling to sit in the other room.

"Can I please watch Andi?" Nate begged. I heard Apollo and Ares snicker.

"No you perv!" Andi laughed, patting his head like a dog. "Besides, you have to be twenty-one to watch the show. Stay with the others and make sure they don't move anywhere. Please." she said. Nate, with a sad look on his face, nodded. Apollo, Hermes, and Ares started laughing hysterically when women, who were in their underwear, walked past them. Nate's eyes got wide with excitement, his head following the girls.

"Andi, I love your job!" he grinned. Andi just lightly slapped his head.

"Go sit. Do not follow. Plus this is just until I get my own place. Then you guys are coming with me." Without any other word, two women grabbed Andi and brought her out to the stage, where the curtain was still down.

"You're singing 'Express' Andi. Now, it's your time to shine!" a blonde said, fixing Andi's hair. She sat on a chair in the middle of the stage, sitting in front of a mirror, looking like she was going to throw up. With her hair in tight ringlets and red lipstick on her full lips, the curtain rose up and the spotlight landed on Andi. (A/N: If you've seen _Burlesque, __you know what song I'm talking about. If not, the link to the movie clip of this song/dance will be on my profile. Andi looks like Selena Gomez, and sounds like her, but with the singing voice of Christina Aguilera.)_

_ Soon enough, she gently put her hat on and opened her mouth and began singing. _

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
>Well <em>_baby__ me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
>Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest<br>It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque  
><em> 

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S.  
>Love, sex, ladies no regrets<br>_

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S.  
>Love, sex, ladies no regrets<br>_

_Been holding down for quite some time  
>And finally the moment's right<br>I love to make the people stare  
>They know I got that certain savoir faire<br>_

_Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to  
>touch?<br>Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to  
>you<em>

_[WHY?]  
>It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque<br>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it<br>__Can you feel__ me, __can you feel it__? It's Burlesque.  
><em> 

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
>They screamin' for more and for more they beg<br>I know it's me they come to see  
>My pleasure brings them to their knees<br>_

_Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to  
>touch?<br>Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to  
>you<em>

_[WHY?]  
>It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque<br>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it<br>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.  
><em> 

_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.<em>

She was amazing. Even Apollo loved it. At the end he, Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite started to clap. Men in the crowd gave her wolf whistles, some even yelling complements. She gave a fake smile, trying to give a real one to her fans in the crowd. Her mother and her boyfriend watched her like hawks. I guess she saw them too because she flipped them off when she went backstage, leaving them with their jaws open. I watched as Zeus shut the TV off, standing up from his throne and walking calmly in front of mine.

"After watching that little video, you can easily tell she sells her body for money. A hooker. A whore." He smirked.

"She is not a whore! The only reason she's doing that is because her so called 'parents' are forcing her to! You even heard her say if she got enough money, she would get her own home and bring her siblings away from their foster parents! Does that tell you that she's selfish?" I yelled in his face, standing from my throne as well. From the corner of my eye, I saw my dad and Aphrodite stare at me in shock, as well as the other gods.

"Don't you dare speak in that tone with me Perseus! I gave you this life! I voted to kill you after the war but no! Your precious father insisted we make you a god for your good deeds. If you are looking for a wife, make sure it is a goddess or an immortal. Do not, and I repeat not, choose a stupid mortal." Zeus seethed. That was my snapping point.

"And what about the million _mortal _lovers you had? Didn't you ever think of that? And the only reason I said yes to being an immortal was to protect my family if they were about to get hurt. I took all the responsibility for myself so no one would have to suffer all of it for me. That's why I am the God of Heroes, I will make sure they live and get through there quests alive and well so no family will have to face a loss of a loved one. I'm here to make sure all demigods get to Camp before they get attacked and killed so they can train in the future. If you chose to kill me after I helped save you and Olympus, then there must be something wrong with you! You know that you make demigods and mortals do your work so you can just punish them if they didn't do it right! You didn't even care for your children." I barked, the gods of Olympus gaping at me.

Zeus's face was bright red with pure rage. "I cared for every one of my children."

"Then how come you didn't help Hercules when Hera, no offense to you, made him go mad and slaughter his family? What did you do? What about the Trojan War? Did you do anything to stop that war, just sitting up here to watch who would win and which hero would die? What about Thalia?" I rolled on.

"Don't you dare go on." The God of Thunder and Lightning said.

"You know what happened to Thalia. First she was hit more than once by her drunken mother and you didn't even dare help! And Jason? When he went missing you didn't help them get together and you're their father! And when she was being chased by Hades' monsters, no offense Hades, you just turned her into a tree instead of telling Hades to back off or helping get to camp. Just face it; you need demigods and mortals just to live on. If you didn't, you'd be faded into nothing. So don't you dare call another stupid for trying to take care of her family and doing something she hates so she can live." I continued.

Zeus's eyes turned red, his hand rose up to hit me in the face. I just stood still. Before his hand could connect with my face, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare hit my son." Poseidon growled to his brother. "He is right. He has the right to love as any of us do." Zeus's eyes flashed with anger.

"Love? We don't love and you all know that!" he roared. I couldn't stand it. The yelling, the hate, the anger, and the emotions swirling around in my head.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled over the arguing gods and goddesses. The all quieted down, staring at me as if I was on drugs, which I probably was since I started yelling at the King of the Gods. "You gave me a choice of any gift _I _wanted, not the gift you offered me. In my opinion, I only chose immortality so my friends, family, and other demigods could be safe from harm. If I'm a god, I' just watch them all die and never see them in Eslyum with other heroes who dies in the war. What if, Lord Zeus, I asked you to make me mortal again?"

Aphrodite smiled at me, as did my father. Zeus just sighed, his face turning into his normal color of tan instead of bright red. He sat on his throne, head in his hands.

"I would like to give my opinion, Lord Zeus." Someone said. All heads turned to Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Go ahead Athena." He said, clearly ready to kill someone . . . AKA me.

"How do we know if this Andi girl loves him back? I say, we give him a year to make this girl fall in love with him. If she does, we turn him into a mortal again." She explained.

"And if she doesn't love me back by the year ended? What would happen?" I asked her. She just starred at me with those intense grey eyes.

"You stay here on Olympus as a god, for all eternity. With no exceptions or excuses." She said sternly. Since I was the stupid one, I had to make the stupid deal.

"I'll take that deal. I swear on the river Styx that I will have her fallen in love with me before Valentine's Day next year." I agreed. We shook hands on it, Athena giving me an evil smirk.

_**Bound to You by Christina Aguilera**_

_Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, I'm sure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us  
>You're all I need when I'm holding you tight<br>If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
>I am bound to you<em>

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
>Walls I built up became my home<br>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
>Sweet love and so pure<br>I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
>I am bound to you<em>

_Suddenly the moment's here  
>I embrace my fears<br>All that I have been carrying all these years  
>Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?<br>Fall_

_I have entrusted and boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>And finally found my way<em>

_I am bound to you  
>I am, ooh I am<br>I'm bound to you_

**I NEED HELP! If you guys want me to continue my You Belong With Me story, help me. I tried to upload a new chapter, but it said I reached the 15 document limit and I should convert my previous chapters as a story or as chapters! Please, if you wrote a story with more than 15 chapters, help me! I'm desperate like Percy here! This is a two-shot, remember! MORE TO COME!**


	2. It's a Date

**I know I said this was going to be a two-shot, but I needed to get this chapter up. This is dedicated to Perseus the Assassin of the old because I broke a promise. I repeat, I am so sorry. And I found a way to get more chapters up. You might noticed later in You Belong With Me that I mashed some chapters that were short together with others to make me have room with the 15 documents limit thing. Enjoy this chapter, next one will be up sometime this month or so. I have high school registrations and they're a pain in the ass. **

~ Valentine's Day, 2015~

~Percy's Palace~

I couldn't get her out of my mind, not even once. Every time I swordfight, she just pops up and I immediately stop. Apollo and Aphrodite keep telling me to call her, but I keep reminding them I gave her my number instead the other way around.

I felt bad making a bet that involved a woman who had nothing to do with us gods, but it was because of me and my stupid brain that I agreed to Athena's deal. I thought carefully about what Zeus had said about gods not able to love mortals. My father fell deeply in love with my mom and asked her to stay with him, but she turned him down.

First thing I promised to myself when I became a god was to not fool around with women and leave them with my child without doing something for them. Is that going to happen in the future? Most likely. I felt bad admitting it but it was the truth. I didn't want to spend eternity without ever getting a girlfriend . . . that would kind of suck.

Aphrodite was throwing this big Valentine's Day ball. That meant I had to wear a tux. That also meant there would be woman. Demigod and Goddess. All trying to get my attention. Oh joy.

"Perseus, at least consider talking with Diana before making your choice." My father took me out of my thoughts. There was this mermaid named Diana who he wanted me to marry. But, I really didn't want a fish for a wife.

"Dad, please let me choose a wife for myself. It's not that I don't trust you, I just want a say in which I get for a bride." I explained to him. He didn't seem too happy about it, but he considered it and walked away from me before we started a fight.

Few hours later I was sitting at a table all by myself, poking my uneaten cake with a fork.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" someone asked. My head shot up to see Aphrodite standing in front of me. She was beautiful as always; her make-up was perfect and matched her red silk dress. "Why don't you stand up and dance with someone?"

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing Aphrodite." I sighed, stabbing my cake. The vanilla cake and the pink frosting mashed together and filled the space I was in with the scent of strawberry.

"Oh sure you are. Come on," she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. Aphrodite guided one of my hands to her hip while the other was holding her hand in the air. Her free hand was on my shoulder.

"So tell me, God of Heroes, why are you so sad on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year?" she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. I didn't answer for a few moments, just kept swaying to the music with the Goddess of Love.

"I have one year to decide the fate of one girl who I don't even know. Watching her with those kids, her siblings, and seeing what she does to keep them safe and protected," I couldn't finish. The Goddess I was dancing with stared at me for a few more moments.

"Go on Perseus," she persuaded.

"I don't want to do something that will ruin her life and make me regret in a few years. Aphrodite, you saw the way she took care of those kids and how much stuff she has on her plate! I would just screw that up and do something that will put her in danger." I explained, looking at her. What I saw shocked me. Aphrodite was smiling at me. No, she was grinning at me.

"You don't want to burden her, put her in any kind of danger? In my rule book, that means you love her." She laughed. Her laughed sound like musical bells.

"How do I love a person I don't know and just met?" I questioned as the song ended. She put one finger up, telling me to give her a minute. I watched as she walked away and hugged Ares, her lover. She whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. He nodded and started to talk with Hermes and Apollo again. Aphrodite walked back over to me, taking my hand again, and brought me to her room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just shut up and follow me." She replied. I did what she told me to do. We wondered around for a few minutes until we were in a room full of diamonds. They were everywhere, on the walls, ceiling, and the floor.

"What is this place?" I said in awe.

"Every diamond in a person's soul, even the gods have one. This is how you find your soul mate. Two diamonds have to fit together like a puzzle and stick." The Goddess showed me around.

"Where's mine?" I thought out loud.

"Right here."

She tossed me a medium sized diamond which had a weird crack down the side. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask why was in shaped weird.

"It means your soul mate is harder to find. Sadly, some people never come close to ever meeting their soul mate, therefore moving on with someone else." She sniffed.

"Then what does this have to do with me falling in love with a mortal I don't know?" I got back to the subject that brought us here in the first place.

She grinned again. She tossed me another diamond. "Put them together."

I did. They fit perfectly like they were made for each other. The two, now one, diamond started to glow red and a sea green color. I watched them closely to see my face and Andi's, smiling and laughing in happiness. I looked at Aphrodite.

"You knew who she was, didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded. Andi Turner was my soul mate and I felt a pang of joy overcome me. I grinned, putting the diamond down, getting ready to walk out of the room until Aphrodite stopped me.

"I must warn you Percy; this girl has had a rough life. A life filled with pain and misery. You break her heart, those two diamonds shatter forever and cannot be fixed." She warned me.

"What if she breaks mine?" I said.

"The same thing happens. But Percy, she's a fragile girl. She needs someone to be her Knight and Shinning Armor. You need to tell her you love her before it's too late." She said sadly, transporting us to the ball room once again. Before I could speak with her, she was gone, slow dancing with Ares like nothing we ever said happened.

~Midnight~

I lied in bed, unable to sleep. What did Aphrodite mean she was fragile and I needed to be her Knight in Shinning Armor? And I needed to tell her I love her before it's too late? What did that mean?

I sighed in boredom, rolling over to my side. On my nightstand was a picture of me, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Chiron. I missed Camp Half-Blood with my heart, waking up in the morning and going to breakfast to find everyone at camp happy and laughing, sword fighting, and Capture the Flag games. The picture was taken after we won the Second Titan war, our arms wrapped around each other, clothes torn and shredded, weapons in hand.

There was time when I missed being a kid, having fun whenever I wanted and just relax with my friends. Now that has changed. Clarisse and Chris are now married and expecting twins. Grover and Juniper are expecting their fifth child already. Tyson met some harpy named Ella and now they have a crush on each other. My baby brother is now in love!

The Stolls had their own prank shop in Brooklyn, Travis and Katie Gardner are now engaged. Connor . . . well, he's had a few girlfriends. Nico and Thalia just started going out when she quite the Hunters for him and they couldn't be any happier. Chiron still has to deal with Mr. D's whining of new campers and trains them to be heroes like he has done for three thousands years.

And Annabeth. Oh Annabeth. Every time I saw her on Olympus I didn't get that flutter feeling in my stomach like I did when I was younger. She told me she met some mortal named Brian who is also an architect. Athena even approves of him for her daughter. I was happy my friends have moved on, but when my mind wonders to the friends I have lost during battle, like Beckendorf and Silena, makes me think that taking immortality was a bad thing to do.

As my mind kept wandering to random things, my cell phone rang. I looked at my clock to see it was 2:34 in the morning. I checked the number to see it was one that I've never even seen. I reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Percy?" a little girl's voice cried.

"Izzy? What are you calling me at two thirty in the morning for?" I said. My heart pounded against my chest as I heard her sobbing, trying to talk but she was unable to. My mind went back to what Aphrodite said. "Izzy? Are you okay? Where are you Izzy?"

More sobbing. I heard Andi's voice screaming something in the distance.

"Percy, mommy's going to hurt me." Izzy's voice cracked. I rushed around my room, getting on jeans and a shirt, slipping on my shoes and jacket.

"Izzy, what do you mean?" I started to panic. I saw the way their mother treated them. "Stay on the phone with me Izzy." I ordered her.

"Help us Percy! I'm scared!" she broke down crying. I heard a crash on the phone.

"Listen to me Iz," I said calmly as I walked out of my room. My father stood in front of me, eyebrow raised. I put the phone on speaker. "Iz, you stay where you are and I'll be on my way."

My father nodded, he was already dressed and we made our way out of Olympus. We both stopped dead in our tracks as we heard a gun shot. Then two. Then three. My breath stopped as my father and I listened to the screams on the phone.

"Percy! Help us please! Andi's hurt and everybody is gone!" Izzy screamed in terror into the phone. I heard a door bust open and Izzy screaming in pain.

"IZZY!" I yelled into the phone as we entered the elevator. The line went dead. I bean to panic more. That's when I realized I could teleport to where they were. "Dad, do you know where they live?" I asked him franticly.

"24th street." He nodded and I was gone.

In less than a second I was standing in front of an apartment building. I ran inside, looked at the mailboxes for a Turner. When I found it, I ran to the apartment to only find that it had no door. It looked like it was kicked down.

I carefully walked inside, Riptide in my hands. The place was trashed. My eyes stung with tears as I saw a trail of blood leading to every room. I went to the first room, no one was in there. Second room, nothing, third, nothing. The fourth was bloodier than the others.

"Izzy? Andi?" I whispered, my grip on the hilt of my sword tightening.

"Percy." A weak voice answered. It came from under the bed. I knelt down to see Izzy all bloodied and bruised, tears staining her face. She painfully crawled over to me and hugged me tight. I dropped my sword, wrapping my arms around the trembling four year old. She started to sob again, saying things like there were scary monsters and that mommy and Charlie laughed as a man with a gun and a whip hit her.

"It's okay Izzy. I'm here like you asked." I soothed her as she cried. Her red hair was wet with tears and blood. I gently rocked her back and forth, patting her back and humming lullabies like my mom would do. She soon fell asleep in my arms after a while, still trembling in fear.

"Percy?" a male voice called out. I looked up to see my father and Aphrodite in the doorway of the room with a horrified expression on their faces. "Oh dear gods."

I stood up carefully with the sleeping girl in my arms. I handed her to my father, telling him to bring her to Mount Olympus so Apollo could heal her. He did as I asked and teleported to Olympus without a word. I turned to Aphrodite.

"You should go too; I'm going to look for the others." I declared. She didn't say anything, but she left anyway. I sighed as I looked through every room. No sign of Andi or the other kids.

I stopped when I heard a thud. I heard another one, and then another. It was coming from the closet. I raised my sword, my other hand on the doorknob. I cautiously twisted it and swung open the door. My eyes stung with more tears as my eyes widened.

There lie Andi, hands tied and gagged. She was unconscious and bleeding to death. I dropped to my knees and took a closer look at her. She was shot in the stomach, once in the shoulder, and another in the ankle. A pool of her own blood surrounded her whole body.

"Holy shit," I muttered as I gently pulled her head onto my lap. "Andi, please wake up." I begged, caressing her face, running my fingers through her hair, anything to get her to wake up and let me know she was alive.

I sniffed as I picked her up bridal style and stood up, transporting us to Olympus. When I appeared in the throne room of the gods, they were all staring at me with sympathy pouring out of their eyes. Apollo led me to the infirmary and let me set Andi down on one of the beds.

What happened next was a blur. Everything moved by so fast my brain didn't have time to register what was going on in the room. It was a few hours later when Andi was sleeping peacefully, I.V. in her arm, wires on her chest that attached to a heart monitor, and one of those oxygen tubes that went in her nose.

"Will she be okay?" I had asked Apollo once he was done putting the IV in her arm.

"She's a lucky girl Perce. Judging by the previous scars she has from other beatings, she's been through so much her body has gotten used to the pain." he had said.

As of now, I'm sitting in a chair next to her bed, waiting for her to actually wake up. I bit my fingernails to the nubs from nervousness and worry. As I stared at her, I guess that sounded stalkerish, I noticed she still looked beautiful in her sleep. She was gorgeous every time she opened her mouth slightly to take a breath or exhale, the way strands of brown curly hair would get in her face making her look so sweet and innocent.

I was so deep in my thoughts; I didn't know a person had come in the infirmary.

"Percy," a small, soft voice called. I turned to see Izzy with a pink cast on her right arm, a few bruises on her face and arms, and a few gashes on her legs.

"Hey Izzy. I thought you were sleeping?" I asked as I looked at the clock. 6:52 am. Great.

"I had nightmares." she muttered, innocently crawling into my lap and snuggling against my chest. In a few short moments I could hear her light snores, letting me know she was fast asleep. For the next hour, I played with the little girl's hair, wrapping the curls with my fingers and petting her hair in comfort.

"She loves you, you know."

I jumped as Andi's voice brought me to reality. I looked up to see her on her side, facing me, smiling at the sight in front of her.

"Well look who's finally awake." I smirked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"How'd you find us?" she asked seriously, squinting her eyes in curiosity.

"You told me when we met. 24th street, remember?" I smiled as she began to remember. "Where are your other siblings?"

She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as if to hold back tears of the painful memories. "I brought them to Camp with Chiron before my mother found out." her voice cracked.

"What about Izzy? Why didn't you bring her?" I whispered as Izzy shifted in my lap.

"I did bring her. Once I left the camp, Izzy popped out from the backseat saying she wanted to stay with me. We were already home by then and soon my mom found us in the car." she said, anger seeping through her words.

"What the hell did your mother do to you?" I almost growled as I set Izzy on the couch across the room, striding over to Andi's bed. "Why would she do that much damage to you?"

"It's not any of your damn business!" she hissed. "I didn't ask you to come and save me! I was fine the way I was."

"Oh yeah, you looked perfectly fine locked up in a closet wrapped in chains and gagged. Especially while you were bleeding to death!" I snapped at her, our faces inches apart. Why was she acting like a bitch? I just saved her and her sister's lives.

I watched carefully as Andi struggled to get out of her bed. She was wearing a hospital gown; it was still stained with some of her blood. She gripped onto the edge of the bed for support, her knuckles white from holding on too tight.

"First off, Jackson," she spat my name in disgust. "We were fine until you showed up into my life! God, it's your fault the hydra came after them!" she almost screamed at me. Tears ran down her beautiful face, the dirt and grim rubbing off where the tears' path was. She carefully sat on her bed again, taking her head into her hands. I noticed bruises in the shape of chains around her wrist.

"What do you mean it's my fault? You have a group of young demigods, walking around New York City, and you didn't expect a monster to come and attack you?" I asked, still pissed off.

"The monster said it smelled the Son of the Sea God. And since I guessed you were him when we met, your scent got on me and I passed it onto should've o the group." she whispered, feeling ashamed of herself. "It's my fault. It's my fault they're not safe anymore. I didn't try hard enough to protect them; I should've brought them to camp when I had the chance."

"Andi, I know we haven't really gotten to know each other, but when I met you, I knew you would do anything for your siblings. And I knew you were trying your hardest to keep them alive, but Andi, taking care of nine demigods isn't easy. Hell, taking care of one demigod isn't easy either." I explained as she kept muttering things like it was her fault.

"You don't understand Percy. My mother wouldn't let us use our powers or train us to fight for our lives. Percy, if a demigod doesn't train with their weapons or at Camp Half-Blood, they have a more chance of dying! My mother knew that so she didn't let us go." More tears poured down Andi's gorgeous face.

"Why would she do that? If she hated you guys that much, sending you off to camp means she might never see you again." I said, giving a small smile to let her know I was joking a little bit. She just stared at me with those intense brown eyes, giving a Mona Lisa smile. I hesitated, but I sat next to her on the bed; we were so close our elbows and knees were touching each other's.

"She did it because she thought she could make the gods do whatever she wanted by kidnapping any demigod she could find and killing them in the eyes of the gods. She thought they would follow her because she was killing off their children." She spoke so softly that I almost couldn't hear her. All of a sudden, she shook her head as if to clear the bad thoughts away from her memory and changed the subject.

"Where am I anyway? A hospital?" she asked me.

"Actually, you're on Mount Olympus!" Apollo came in cheerfully. I flinched as Andi gave me a death glare.

"You brought me and Izzy to Olympus?" she said, anger clearly dripping from her tone of voice.

"Well yeah! You're demigods correct?" Apollo answered for me. Andi nodded. "Well we couldn't take you to a mortal hospital because you were stabbed with demigod weapons. Mortal doctors wouldn't know how to treat you guys."

"We're on Olympus? That is so cool!" We all turned to see Izzy giggling on the sofa across the room, her deep blue eyes sparkling. "Will I be able to see my daddy?"

Andi gave me a glare, and then stood up. Izzy's eyes widened, running to Andi and almost knocking her over by jumping into her arms.

"Will I see my daddy Andi?" the little pouted. The brown eyed girl gave her a small smile, showing she loved her, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to meet your daddy." She sounded like it was a promise.

~Few Hours Later~

The gods ordered Chiron to bring Andi's other siblings to Mount Olympus to finally claim them. They all lined up, from youngest to oldest, including Andi who didn't look that much happy. Aphrodite gave her and Izzy some new clothes and must I say, the Goddess of Beauty did and damn good job. She gave Andi normal jeans and a red blouse that matched the red streak in her hair.

"For those of you demigods who don't know who we are, I am Zeus, King of the Gods and the Sky," he introduced himself. The introductions continued, ending with me. Was I supposed to tell Andi I was a god? Would this ruin the bet?

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." I didn't even bother saying that I'd rather be called Percy.

Of course Andi was holding the squirming six-week old baby Sophia, who turned out to be the daughter of Hermes. He smiled at his young daughter, whom he gently picked up from Andi's arms and tickled her stomach making her squeal in happiness.

"Izzy, it's your turn." Joan, who was six, whispered. Izzy stepped out in front of the gods, still holding on to Andi's hand.

"In my opinion, she looks a lot like Aphrodite." I spoke up as the gods argued of whose child she was. The gods stopped arguing and stared at the little girl. I saw Aphrodite smile, knowing it was her daughter.

In the end, the gods figured out that Izzy was not Andi's real sister; she was kidnapped from her father as a baby. Izzy ran to her real mother, letting go of Andi's hand, and hugged Aphrodite.

Joan was a daughter of Demeter. I'm guessing when she started to grow flowers in the middle of the throne room kind of gave it away. The eight year old twins, Brad and Toby, were sons of Apollo, who gave them a high five and a hug each. The eleven-year old, Gabby, was Nike's daughter, and Nate, Gabby's real brother who was 18, was also the son of Nike.

Faith, twelve, was the daughter of Persephone which Hades didn't look happy about. Fourteen year-old Bob was a son of Eros, God of Love.

"You mean the guy who shoots people in the butts with arrows? What? I'm the son of the God of Love? How did that happen?" he cried out, causing a few gods to laugh, but before he could say anything Andi covered his mouth with her hand, whispering in his ear telling him to shut the hell up.

"Andi Turner, please come up to the council!" Zeus thundered (bad pun). Slowly Andi walked up to the gods, bowed at their feet, and stood up straight again. "Have you been claimed?"

"Yes I have Lord Zeus." She replied.

"May I ask that you tell us who you're parent is?" he sneered, probably still remembering what she did for a job.

"I am Andi Turner, daughter of Hephaestus."

Silence. I looked around to see most of the gods' mouths wide open in shock, some with their eyes wide as well. I must admit, I was shocked. I took another good look at her.

She was still gorgeous, more beautiful than Aphrodite, with her long, wavy brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Her dark brown eyes, which looked black as she kept staring at Zeus as if she was daring him to attack her, were the most beautiful thing about her. As I kept looking between her and Hephaestus, who looked happy as his daughter stood her ground, finally noticing that they had the same eyes. Besides that, you couldn't tell that they were even related. Ares was the first one to break the silence.

"How the fuck is _that_ ending product from Hephaestus and his excitement?" he almost yelled, pointing at Andi and the Fire God. I saw Hephaestus scowl at Ares, Andi's hand was curling into a fist.

"How the heck do women even find you attractive?" Brad and Toby growled at the War God in unison. The gods and I stared at them in shock as Ares got his spear ready.

"Before you do anything with that spear, Lord Ares," Andi spat at him, stepping in front of the twins. "I suggest you apologize to me and my father."

Ares just scoffed at her. "And why would I apologize to you and the Ugly Duckling over there? We were all thinking it! How is he even related to a hot thing like you?"

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Nate called out, grabbing Gabby's hand and stomping to the door. The doors to the throne room slammed shut before they could even reach it. "Let us the hell out of here! We're clearly not wanted by you gods so why should we stick around?" he screamed angrily.

"May we have some time alone? Just us?" Joan asked the gods, referring to all ten of them. The gods agreed.

"Perseus, you go with them." My father stated. I nodded, walking towards them while Izzy hung on to my leg. We walked down the long hallway of Olympus and entered a room with a long rectangular table and twelve chairs. Everyone sat down, Izzy sitting on Andi's lap as Andi sat next to me on my right.

"Okay, since no one is going to start, why the hell do we have to respect these gods? They apparently have no respect for us." Nate exclaimed.

"Nate, they are our mommies and daddies." Izzy pouted, hugging what looked like a teddy bear to her chest, rubbing her small thumb against the ear.

"Izzy, they ignored us all of our lives. They haven't done anything to protect us!" Bob butted in. Izzy got off Andi's lap and stood on the table.

"That is not true!" she wailed, her arms thrown back and mouth wide open.

"Then why the fuck did you and Andi almost die today Iz?" Nate screamed at her.

"HEY!" Andi scolded at him. The kids all started to argue and yell at one another, ignoring Andi.

There were swears and cries throughout the room. In the corner of the room, I saw a camera with an H on the side. The gods were watching the fight. Nate yelled at Joan saying that her mother, Demeter, was a mean woman who killed the flowers every year during winter. Bob screamed at the twins that their father was a man whore. I tried to help Andi calm them down, but they just ignored us like we were just particles of air.

"They're gods Izzy, they don't love their kids!" Nate yelled at her. Everyone stopped their own arguments and just watched as the eighteen year old argued with the four year old.

"This is going to end in tears, I just know it." Andi muttered next to me, burying her head in her hands.

"They do love us Nate! Andi says that all mommy and daddies love their babies!" Izzy screamed at him with her high pitched voice.

"Andi was wrong to say that." he snapped at her. The rest of us just watched them like a tennis match. Whoever was speaking we would turn our heads to, then go back and forth until someone won the game.

"No, Andi is right. She's always right! Mommies and daddies love-" she was cut off.

"THEN WHY DOESN'T YOUR MOMMY LOVE YOU ISABELLE?" Nate screamed at her, shaking the whole room. I heard a few gasp around the room. Nate's eyes widened at what he had said. "Iz, I'm so sorry." She didn't answer him. "Izzy I didn't mean it -"

"Shut up Nate! You're not sorry! You know what; I do know a person who hates me besides Charlie and Vanessa! I- I HATE YOU!" she screamed. I could see the guilt in Nate's face as he watched the little girl bite her lip, trying to hold in her tears, but failing in the end. She jumped off the table and ran out of the room, sobbing into her shirt.

"What the heck Nate? Why are you being such a jerk?" Joan scoffed as she ran after Izzy, the twins and Gabby following her. After they were gone, Andi told Faith to go find the rest of the kids, asking Bob to go with her just in case.

"Andi, we're going to get lost in this place." Bob muttered as he left. Nate slid against the wall, landing on his bottom, and just tucked his face into his knees.

"I'm a horrible person." He whispered to himself. I heard Andi sigh in defeat. She turned to me arms crossed over her chest.

"Where are we staying?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"The gods said they wanted you guys to stay here since most of you are too young to start training at camp." I explained. "I would be happy to show you your rooms if you like."

She smiled a sad smile, tucking hair behind her ear. I even noticed her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Are you asking me on a date Perseus?" she snickered. Nate was long gone, leaving us in the room alone.

"What? No, we, we just met," I stuttered, making her laugh. "Do you think it's a date?"

"Well you asked me to show me to my room, leaving us alone and wondering the palace together." She grinned.

"You do realize Aphrodite will pester us until the day we die, right?"

"For what?" she chuckled, leaning against the doorway.

"You seriously need to spend time with her to get to know her. You know, since she's the Goddess of Love, she's going to wonder why a man and a woman are walking around Olympus alone." I said, grinning like an idiot as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You really care what people think?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. I just smiled more and offered my hand to her like a gentlemen. She laughed, her laugh sound like sweet music, and grabbed it. When our hands touched I felt sparks throughout my entire arm.

"It's a date then." I wink and pull her out into the hallway.


	3. SNEAK PEAK!

**SNEAK PEAK!**

**To the fans that actually read this, I'm sorry for not updating this. Since this will most likely be the last chapter (it's going to be _really_ long) here's a sneak peek so you know what it's like. I might update by Sunday, or later, I will try my best. I will also try to update I Need a Hero. **

~February 15th, 2015~

Gods she was beautiful when she smiled.

For most of our _date, _Andi started asking questions about my quest and how I became the Hero of Olympus. Even after ten minutes of trying to convince her that my best friends Grover was in a wedding dress and was going to get married to a Cyclopes, she still laughed every time I brought it up.

"So they asked you to be a god, and you turned it down?" she asked me after my story of the second Titan war.

"Well, I didn't really turn it down that fast. There was this girl that I really liked, maybe even loved, and I didn't want to be immortal and her being mortal. So, I told her how I truly felt." I explained, digging my hands in my pockets.

"And she didn't return the feelings." She finished for me. I nodded. "That sucks, sorry."

"It's fine. She kissed me and well, there was really nothing special about it."

"And the gods offer?" she asked.

"I took it."

We sat there in silence for a while, staring at the courtyard in front of us, all the different colored flowers and nymph tending to the precious plants.

"Don't you regret it?" Andi said suddenly.

"Regret taking the gods offer?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sometimes, like there is a rule that I can't see my mother and friends at the camp anytime I want; but every time I talk to my family about it they always say that I've done every time for them and needed to do something me once in a while."

"Because of your fatal flaw?"

I stared at her. She had her eyebrow raised, as if she was really interested in the story of my life. I sighed, my throat dry from talking for so long.

"Yeah, loyalty has been a real problem for me."

We sat in comfortable silence, breathing in the scent of numerous kinds of flowers. It was nice until we heard heels clacking against the marble floor.

"YOO-HOO! ANDI AND PERCY!" Aphrodite called.

"Oh dear gods! Not that woman; please kill me right now." I banged my head against the marble column next to me.

"Your fault you chose to be immortal." Andi laughed. I glared at her.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Well, as much as it's fun to watch you two flirting with each other," Andi and I blushed at the comment. "I need to steal this lovely lady from you Percy, so I can get her ready for the party."

"Party? What Party?" Andi asked her, crossing her arms. She does that a lot, I noticed.

"The party for you and your siblings of course!" Aphrodite squealed, grabbing Andi's wrist and disappeared in a pink mist that strangely smelled like cinnamon.


	4. I can live with that

**I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update this. Writer's block. Anyway, here's the last chapter of Bound To You. I know it's short and maybe in the future I might re-write this chapter. But being a freshmen in high school is starting to catch up with me. I'm tired and have been doing homework and babysitting for weeks now. **

** Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favored this story. I will be updating I Need a Hero tomorrow night or so. **

** P.S: My nephew was born exactly four weeks ago. Happy Four-Week Birthday Noah James, I love you. All of my stories are dedicated to you. **

Gods she was beautiful when she smiled.

For most of our _date, _Andi started asking questions about my quest and how I became the Hero of Olympus. Even after ten minutes of trying to convince her that my best friends Grover was in a wedding dress and was going to get married to a Cyclopes, she still laughed every time I brought it up.

"So they asked you to be a god, and you turned it down?" she asked me after my story of the second Titan war.

"Well, I didn't really turn it down that fast. There was this girl that I really liked, maybe even loved, and I didn't want to be immortal and her being mortal. So, I told her how I truly felt." I explained, digging my hands in my pockets.

"And she didn't return the feelings." She finished for me. I nodded. "That sucks, sorry."

"It's fine. She kissed me and well, there was really nothing special about it."

"And the gods offer?" she asked.

"I took it."

We sat there in silence for a while, staring at the courtyard in front of us, all the different colored flowers and nymph tending to the precious plants.

"Don't you regret it?" Andi said suddenly.

"Regret taking the gods offer?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sometimes, like there is a rule that I can't see my mother and friends at the camp anytime I want; but every time I talk to my family about it they always say that I've done every time for them and needed to do something me once in a while."

"Because of your fatal flaw?"

I stared at her. She had her eyebrow raised, as if she was really interested in the story of my life. I sighed, my throat dry from talking for so long.

"Yeah, loyalty has been a real problem for me."

We sat in comfortable silence, breathing in the scent of numerous kinds of flowers. It was nice until we heard heels clacking against the marble floor.

"YOO-HOO! ANDI AND PERCY!" Aphrodite called.

"Oh dear gods! Not that woman; please kill me right now." I banged my head against the marble column next to me.

"Your fault you chose to be immortal." Andi laughed. I glared at her.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Well, as much as it's fun to watch you two flirting with each other," Andi and I blushed at the comment. "I need to steal this lovely lady from you Percy, so I can get her ready for the party."

"Party? What Party?" Andi asked her, crossing her arms. She does that a lot, I noticed.

"The party for you and your siblings of course!" Aphrodite squealed, grabbing Andi's wrist and disappeared in a pink mist that strangely smelled like cinnamon.

Having another party after having one for Valentine's Day seemed like a stupid idea to me. I mean really, most gods are still getting over their hangovers from last night!

I fixed my tie for what seemed like the millionth time in less than five minutes, trying to follow Aphrodite's dress code for the evening. I gave up, throwing the tie across the room into the garbage.

"That was a birthday present!" a voice snapped. I rolled my eyes as Aphrodite appeared in my room, dressed in a dark red evening gown. (A/N: Check my profile for all the girls dresses)

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Ugh, that's what you're wearing?" she asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Then no tie. Keep the first three buttons unbuttoned." she instructed, undoing the buttons that she wanted.

"Why?"

"Don't you want a certain daughter of Hephaestus drooling over you?" she smirked. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"No," I muttered, turning away to face the mirror. Even though I sometimes hated Aphrodite's fashion ideas, this may have actually been one of her best ideas yet.

My hair was still the untamable mess that I've had since forever, my sea-green eyes seemed to pop with comparison of the ebony suit I was wearing, and since the top few buttons were unbuttoned, you could see my collarbone/chest area which was very muscular ( Which I'm very proud of thank you.)

"So, why are you throwing a party for them?" I asked her, turning towards her.

"Well, it's a nice way to welcome them to the family after everything they've been through. And, I begged my father into having the party so you and your future wife could get to know each other." she winked.

I breathed in through my nose, trying to control the blush that was spreading across my face.

"Um, f-future wife?" I stuttered, squeezing my eyes closed, hoping the embarrassment was over. I heard Aphrodite giggle, only to clear her throat.

"Wow you're dense," she rolled her eyes. "If you love her and she loves you don't you think it would make sense to get married at one point?"

"Well yeah but-"

"But what?" she interrupted.

"W-what if she doesn't love me back before the year is up?" I asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

Aphrodite's eyes softened the look of pity written on her face. She sighed, her breath smelling like peppermint; she sat down on the foot of my bed, patting the spot next to her. I sat down next to her, burying my face in my hands.

"Is this because of what happened with Annabeth?" she patted my back, only to start rubbing different patterns.

I nodded. "What if in the future, Andi did love me, and she thinks back to everything I've done to her and thinks that I ruined her life? I want her to love me for me, not for what I do or what I am."

"Well, sometimes you're just going to have to take risks. Love is all about taking risks and sacrifice. Just because one girl didn't work out doesn't mean another on won't. Especially when they're your soul mate." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. But, as weird as it sounds, I rolled my eyes a thousand times in a good way.

"So," Aphrodite stood up, holding out her arm. "Ready to find your soul mate?"

A small smile made a way to my face, looping my arm through hers.

**Andi's POV (For those of you who wanted her point of view ;) )**

"Are you ready to go down?" my father, Hephaestus, asked me.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I felt weird in a fancy dress that would cost $900 or more down in the mortal world, but here on Olympus Aphrodite gave me a full makeover, make-up and all, for free.

Of course, she insulted my wardrobe, hair, lack of make-up, etc. while doing it.

But I didn't care. All through the torment of getting my hair pulled and being sucked into a tight dress that showed all of my curves, I was thinking of Percy.

I hated him with a deep burning passion. He thinks he can just walk into my life, endangering my family and bringing us up here on fucking Olympus?

But at the same time, I liked him. Maybe I was even infatuated with the guy. I mean, I can't even look at him in the eyes without blushing or saying/doing something stupid.

Seeing him helping me and Izzy though, made me think he was just doing his deeds out of pity, or he was trying to be heroic or some of that fairytale bullshit, but no. He actually cared for me and Izzy; he was worried when we were in the infirmary for two or three days. Worried that I was locked, chained, and bleeding to death in a closet without out neighbors even hearing our screams. Percy Jackson was the only one that cared about me, about us demigods that weren't claimed and left to die.

I shook my thoughts away, looking at my dad. His beard was cleaned from all grime, oil, and grease. He brushed it and his hair. He wore a tuxedo that actually made him look like a god. I smiled at him.

"Yeah Dad, I'm ready." I looped my arm through his, walking out of the room and into the long hallway that would lead us to the grand staircase.

"Androm- I mean Andi," he started, turning himself towards me, stopping our walk. "I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving you . . . with your mother."

I shut my eyes tight, trying to get my anger to go down before I started to yell at him for no complete reason.

"I never knew she would end up so, so . . . insane. She told me she would take good care of you. Then, once she gave birth, she told me you had been a still born."

I noticed he was getting a bit teary eyed, as did I. My mom told him I had died?

"I was so devastated. I-I calmly told her it wasn't her fault, but she just stayed quiet. It wasn't until then I realized that . . . " he trailed off, staring into space.

"You realized what Dad?" I asked, sitting next to him on a velvet bench.

"That she didn't care for you. That she didn't care if you lived or died. That's when I realized I made a huge mistake." He quietly sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. "When I claimed you when you were ten, I had a hard time wondering if it really was you or not. Looking at you now, you became a beautiful young woman, sacrificing everything you have for your family when you're only twenty years old. You're going to grow older, get married, have children along the way and make me a grandpa."

"Oh Dad," I sighed, wiping his tears away.

"I see the way Perseus looks at you, and he loves you Andromeda. He loves you so, so, so much." He told me, blowing his nose with a tissue he made appear out of thin air. He sounded like a trumpet when he did that.

Percy loves me? The Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos and the Greatest Hero of All Time loves me? How could he love me? I'm not worthy of a man like him, let alone a _god _like him.

It has to be some kind of joke. It has to be. I don't believe in fairytales, I still don't. There is not love at first sight or first kiss.

Thinking of him made me want to scream on the top of my lungs in annoyance, but at the same time made butterflies flutter around in my stomach. I bit my lip, looking at my father who stood up from the bench, fixing his tie, and wiping his face.

"May I have the honor of walking my daughter down the staircase?" he whispers, smiling a little.

I nodded, a single tear sliding down my face.

By the time we got to the top of the grand staircase, everybody's eyes turned towards us. I looked around, seeing Izzy dancing with Nate, who had apologized earlier for yelling at her. I saw all the others having the time of their lives, not even caring that I could be falling down the stairs in heels, breaking my neck.

"Dad," I whispered besides him. "I forgive you."

I don't think I've ever seen anybody grin as big as my father did at that moment.

**Percy's POV**

As Andi walked down the stairs with her father, I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Nico, who had been invited by his father, Hades, had to remind to breathe.

"I got to hand it to you Perce, she is kind of hot." He snickered. I elbowed him.

"Shut up," I stated.

It felt like forever until she made it to the last step, which I was standing in front of.

"May I have this dance?" I said, holding my hand out for her to take. I saw her cheeks turn pink, her arms letting go of her father's (insert death glare). We walked away from Nico, who was still staring at her, and started to dance to the current song. We swayed back and forth, one set of hands together, one of mine on her hip and one of hers on my shoulder.

"How was the makeover with Aphrodite?" I smirked. She frowned, groaning in annoyance.

"It was not fun, especially with the different dresses she forced upon me."

So the night went on, a few gods and nymphs getting drunk from the wine Mr. D had brought but couldn't drink. Andi and I didn't dance with anyone else besides each other, talking and laughing about each other's lives.

"I feel like I've known you forever." She stated, while we walked along the garden. She had her heels in one hand, her dress lifted in the other.

"So do I." I replied, giving her my jacket in the cold night air. She murmured a thank you, snuggling up inside the toasty jacket.

"Percy?" she asked a few moment later.

"Mh?"

"Do you ever wonder why the Fates had us meet?"

"Everyday."

"Why do you think they did it?"

I turned my face towards her, noticing our faces were inches apart. As we leaned in closer to each other, I caught I whiff of her breath. It smelt like vanilla.

My body tingled as out lips pressed together. My eyes instantly closed, my mind going completely blank. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me while her arms went around my neck, deepening the kiss.

Out tongues battled. Not only did Andi taste like vanilla, she also smells like it. I noted the goose bumps that appeared everywhere when my hand went up and down her arm, her smooth skin was just so addicting.

We pulled away, out breath shallow.

"Andi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I whispered, pressing our foreheads together, closing my eyes.

I felt her grin, her arms bringing my even closer.

"I love you too."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, not bothering to move or say anything else that could ruin this perfect moment. That's when I noticed the green glow surrounding my skin.

"What's going on Percy?" Andi questions me.

"I don't know."

"You're mortal now Percy." We both turned to see Athena standing in the entrance of the garden.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

Athena rolled hers, probably thinking how dumb I am so she can compare me to my father like always.

"The bet you idiot. She loves you back so now you're mortal. Must I repeat everything I say?" she goes on, but I don't care.

"What bet Percy?" Andi asked me. I kissed her repeatedly, lifting her off the ground, spinning and spinning her around until she squealed for me to stop the spinning.

I told her the story about the bet. She smiled when I told her I loved her from the beginning, making my day brighter.

I grabbed her, did a dip, and whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, now you're stuck with me and my siblings until the day you die." She reminded me, taking my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers.

"I think I can live with that."


End file.
